Betrayed
by miza.amira.94
Summary: Emily and Hanna have been dating for a while and they were happy. But what happens when Hanna's ex who was her first love that left Hanna heartbroken suddenly came back? Will their relationship stand strong? or crumble where one side did something real unforgivable. Will she be forgiven? lets see.


As I approached the pink coloured door belonging to my girlfriend, I could hear faint sounds of deep moans and breathless crude profanities being exclaimed in hush tones.

"Fu-ck, ahh…yeahh..fas-ter please". I also heard a name being whimpered out by a feminine voice. A voice I recognize all too well. "Please, please..more, I ne-ed m-more Ca- ah". My girlfriend. However, the name that she cried out was not my name. "C-ca-caleb!" It was another's'. I silently beg that my mind is playing some sort of a cruel trick on me. I pray that what I am hearing is not true. _Please God, don't let it be true. No,please!_ But as I got closer, those doubts turns into numb acceptance on what is happening behind that closed door. Deep down inside I know, I have known for a long time already.

Those sudden frequent outings with a _friend,_ "Sorry babe. A childhood friend of mine is dropping by here for the week, so we are going to catch up". Running late on our dates," Oh my god, Em! I'm so sorry that I'm late. I had to urm do something for my mum. Sorry babe" and sometimes she doesn't even come at all, "He-hey babe, sorry I can't make it tonight. I have.. urm ..er ..to study for tomorrow's pop quiz". So many excuses that she gave that until came to a point that I believed them. Since I loved her so much.

Every time I tried to initiate any form of physical contact, she would freeze and tense under my touch. Yes, I have known. I am no fool. But I push it out of my head because I wanted to believe her feeble excuses and those promises that she still loves me." I love you, Em" she said. "Really?" I asked her. "Of course, silly. Do you doubt me?" she would ask me. Back then my immediate response would be no.

But now as I stand in front of that damned pink door, I realised all the lies hidden behind those sweet words of love that she expresses to me and the masochist part of me wanted to see it. To see it in person. To prove to myself, once and for all, what my mind had suspect but my heart had neglect.

As I touched the doorknob and twist it open. I was greeted by a sight that I had feared ever since he came back to Rosewood, since he came back to her life. There they were, on top of her bed, the bed where we would lie awake together simply talking about our lives, dreams and goals, where we would cuddle after watching her favourite movie The Notebook, and where we lay after we had made love all through the night.

He was in between her legs, actively pumping and thrusting into her in a missionary position releasing deep guttural groans of pleasure while she was scratching along his back all the while matching his thrust with her own and cries of curse words escapes her lips. "Fuck..ughh..fas-ter..faster ..ahh Caleb!" she screamed out. Sweat covered their naked bodies as they move in an erratic rhythm as they try to reach that peak that they so desperately want no **need**." I'm so-so c-close" "Me t-too Han ughh".

However all of that changed when the sound of my unrestraint gasp fills the air. Suddenly everything was eerily quiet. Their movements ceased. Moans and groans died at their throats. Great tension fills the air.

The minute they saw me standing in front of them with a look of betrayal etched upon my face. "E-e-Em..babe..i-it is not what it l-l-looks like" she tried to say. Her voice hoarse and breathless from the screams of excitement just a minute ago. She quickly pushed Caleb off of her, scrambling to get off the bed while reaching the sheets to cover her very naked body. Caleb who was too stunned to notice that Hanna already pushed him off of her and the bed, then realised what was happening, instantly went to reach for his clothes and clumsily try to put it all on all the while staring at the ground with a look in which I assume was guilt but I could care less. The rustling of sheets on my right attracting my attention away from Caleb.

There I saw Hanna who was standing next to the bed, trying but failing to cover herself up as the sheets keeps on slipping under her fingers. The look in her eyes screams sadness, guilt, shame and so many others but soon my vision was blurred. Tears started to fall and caressed my cheeks. Expressing all the pain from what I just witnessed. I covered my mouth with my palm while my other hand took hold of my worn heart. My heart ached. It hurts so much, it is painful to even breathe.

"Em, i-"she tried to say with a broken sob while slowly and carefully getting closer to me but I cut her off "Don't, just don't. Stay the fuck away from me Han" I said intending to sound cold but it's more of a pitiful whimper. Then I remembered the cause of all these tears and heartaches. The reason that I am losing my girlfriend's love and attention. All gone was the sadness that enveloped me seconds ago, now all that is left is only anger, so with fast steps I marched to the man that ruined my life the second his feet touched Rosewood's soil. "Em, I'm so-sorry. I didn't mea-" I cut him off before he gets to finish that sentence and I gave him a right hook to his face.

I can feel the sting of the hit and can already imagine that it is going bruise badly later but I didn't give a damn. Blood drips from his bruised lip as he staggered back and fell flat on the floor with a thud. "Really?! You didn't mean to hurt me Caleb?! That's bullshit and you know it!" I screamed at him. "I thought you were my f-friend" I said feeling betrayed.

He just looked down in shame. Hanna quickly ran to him, inspecting him of his bleeding lip completely ignoring me. The person whom heart she shattered into a million pieces over her unfaithfulness. If my heart was in pieces before, now it was obliterated. None of it was left. "I see." I whispered sadly. Hanna heard it.

She quickly realizes her mistake and turns around to say something but I stopped her and said with as much malice I could muster "We are done". I ran as fast as my feet could take me, away from her house, away from her despite her desperate cries for me to come back. I just ran. I didn't even know where I was going but the next thing I knew I feel rain soaking me, drenching me from the tip of my hair all the way to my sock covered feet.

Running to the direction that I know so well and where I needed the most. As I reached the door, I knocked on the door helplessly and desperately. Hoping that she will come to the door faster. " Okay, okay I'm coming. Sheesh. Who is umfff-" I hugged her as soon as she opened the door. Crying so hard in her arms. "Em? Hey, whats wrong?" she asked me sounding worried for me. "Spence, oh Spence" I sobbed pathetically to her shirt all the while soaking them with my unrestrained tears. "Come on Em. Tell me what happened. Is this about Hanna? Did you guys fight again?" she asks me gently. My answer died in my throat at the mention of my girlfriend, no wait my ex-girlfriend's name and instead of answering her question, I cried and clutched harder to her chest. The floodgates have been opened and I don't know how to stop it.

Spencer then brought me inside and straight to her room. She guides me to her bed and then we lay together on it with her arms around me muttering comforting words into my ears all the while keeping me tight in her embrace. She was afraid that I would crumble if she didn't but unbeknownst to her, I was already crumbling in the inside.


End file.
